tris the badass
by justthatgirl2002
Summary: when tris ignores the warning from her mom and gets in trouble again her mom sends her to Roth academy will she stay the same or will she find someone to keep her calm?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris the badass**

I run down the street trying to get away from the cops but there too fast and catch me. this would be the 7th time I've been caught committing a crime this time it was vandalism my mom is not going to be impressed last time I got caught she said if I did it again I would be sent away but she was kidding...right? well that's find out because the cop is about to knock on the door. three hard knocks on the wooden door and my anxiety grows my mother answers the door her soft smile then fades and she gives me a loo that makes me shiver.

After a boring 5 minutes with the police officer he eventually leaves and I try to go up to my room without my mom getting to me. but unfortunately today isn't my day for luck and she sees me walking. or I should say tip-toeing up the stairs and motions for me to come to her. I reluctantly oblige and walk back down the stairs I had failed at climbing without being noticed and walk in front of her and stand there waiting for her to start. "Beatrice" she starts before she can continue I quickly correct her "mom I have told you time and time again its tris now" .she starts to look annoyed so I stop "okay _Tris_ I told you last time you got in trouble that if you were caught again I would send you to that school we talked about" she says with a calm voice not the calm voice that would make you at ease the calm that makes her sound dangerous. "mom I thought you were kidding about that" I say with a hind of shock on my face which I cant hold back " Tris I wasn't kidding so I suggest that you get packing because your going to Roth academy for troubled teenagers" wait WHAT! " mom u cant make me go" with that I run upstairs fall on my bed and fall asleep

* * *

I wake up the nest morning with bags packed for me and I get really confused then the events of yesterday come flooding back. I look around only 4 bags and a note next to my bed which reads.

 _tris I told you that you would go and you ignored me so I took the liberty of packing for you, you leave tomorrow so I suggest you go and say goodbye to your friends today im sorry it had to be this way but I cant handle you anymore but I will always love you_

 _see you later_

 _-mom_ as much as I love my mom she can be a bitch as well but I love her as well. I took the day to invite friends over and once they have all arrived I start "ok so I invited you all round today to give you some bad news" I start and I can already feel tears pricking up in my eyes. now they looked worried not in my whole life have I cried in front of them so they know its bad. once I took a breath I continue " so all of you know how I told you what my mom told me a few weeks back that if I got in trouble again I would be sent away well last night I was caught for vandalism and my mom is sending me to a school called Roth academy " with this they all gasp and start to hug me which makes me cry because im going to miss them so much. then I realise I don't know how far I am going if its not that far I can just sneak out and meet them but I feel like that wont happen for some reason. "hold up I don't even know where it is" I say with a lot of curiosity they immediately scatter around the room looking for their phones Jane by no.1 shouts "OMG ITS IN CALIFONIA!" OMG I've always wanted to go to Cali but not in these circumstances I mean I do live in beautiful Washington dc but it gets old after 16 years. I need to say goodbye to my friends there rides are here this is the last time I will see them for a long time.

* * *

When I wake up a sense of dread fills my body I don't want to leave my family and friends but I have no choice with that thought I start to get ready I decide to wear an red tank top that shows my six pack a hoodie and black high waisted jeans with black high tops. im all packed and ready the bags in the car ready to go im ready but im not ready to leave my hometown my friends and my family im going to miss them so much. I realise that I have to go now my flight is in 2 hours and I need to get through security.

* * *

Once im at the gate I see a bunch of people I recognise there my friends when I see them I start to tear up I cant believe that they would do this for me I run up and hug them all. I look around there all in tears and so am i.I hear the final boarding call so I hug them one last time then hug my mom then board my plane

 **hey guys what do you think I know I said that my sister was taking her laptop but she didn't show up so I don't know when she will take it ill update asap bye**

 **justthatgirl2002**


	2. Chapter 2

**vey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday I was really ill and still am but I cant disappoint you guys so im going to try my hardest**

 **Tris the badass**

I woke up when my plane had landed I didn't really know how late it was until I saw it was dark outside I checked the time on my phone and it said 11:46pm wow im going to have a hard time sleeping when I get to Roth academy I collect my luggage at the collection point and head to the exit that's when I see a guy with a sign saying _Tris prior_ thank god my mom didn't tell them my real name or I would die I walk up to the man and must realise who I am because he says "Tris prior im here to take you to Roth academy" im really nervous now so all I do is nod I follow the guy to a bmw and I get in the back. the man starts driving and it becomes awkward so I cut the silence by saying " do you know who I will be sharing a room with?" he doesn't reply for a while but then clears his throat and says "yes I do but the rooming situation is different to other schools" what does he mean by different? my curiosity gets the better of me and before I can ask he continues " what I mean by different is that it isn't all girls in one room and all boys in another we take in who you are most likely to get along with.. so in your case your being roomed with boys" im being roomed with boys?! eh I always was the girl to hang out with boys at school but still to be sharing a room that must be weird **(in England its actually illegal but I don't know about America so... yea)** I didn't i was so lost in thought until i felt the car stop completely.

* * *

My dorm is located on the left side and apparently the boys I've been put with don't know im a girl so this should be fun its currently 1:07am and the meeting with the head mistress miss Mathews was so boring I think I died a bit inside but finally here i am at my room (well more lie dorm). I quietly walk in and I immediately loose the ability so see my eyes go really blurry and the nest thing I know I've collapsed I know exactly what's happened. I haven't taken my medication. you see my heart is failing to pump properly apparently I was born with this problem and never really became too serious to put me on medication until I was 13 and my heart gave out after i had tried to kill myself. **(this is actually true a couple of weeks ago i tried to kill myself and my heart gave in that's when I found out I had heart failure)** i know that my medication is in my carry on bag but i cant seem to reach it and bad stuff will happen if i don't take that medication now. my thoughts are interrupted by a light and muffled voices well i think there muffled because i cant hear them properly. after a few minutes the voices stop and i can see again well just the light is really bright so i have to lose my eyes to stop my eyes from hurting then i try to open one and my eyes quickly adjust. once i have opened both eyes i see a guy with short brown hair and blue eyes but i quickly forget about that when he clears his throat "why are you in our room" _our?_ what does he mean by our that's when i look around to see two other boys who look similar must be brothers or something. i look back to the guy who asked the question and realise that i haven't answered but its going to be hard considering im really shy and closed off to new people. "im your new roommate" i say well whispered but it was so quiet i don't think they heard me. but luckily they did so i don't have to speak anymore the guy then says "ok new girl im four, and these two idiots here are Uriah and zeke." i think there waiting for my name but im too nervous to speak so all i do is wave. "shes a shy one i wonder why her parents would send such a shy girl to a school for people that cant keep out of trouble" this made me upset they shouldn't talk about me like im here and they said parents i mean i know they don't know that my dad died 2 years ago but they shouldn't assume that i have two parents so ill hold off on that one for a while. but im still mad about them talking about me like im not here so I quietly clear my throat "hey you guys do realise i am still here i may be quiet but im not deaf." i say with venom in my words they all look at me shocked at what i said so zeke i think says "sorry" and Uriah continues "we didn't realise we offended you" I am relived by there apology but still. i look over to four and see he's just standing there smirking at what just happened. then when i give him a dirty look his smirk falls then he says "come with me and i'll show you where you will be sleeping."

* * *

when four showed me my room i was happy by the size but also sad that it wasn't like my room at home. i had already showered and changed but all i had to do know before i went to bed was call max at the garage i worked at and tell him what happened so i pick up my phone and before i can click the call button on my phone max calls me i take no time to answer the phone.

 **Tris**

 _ **max**_

 **hello**

 _ **Tris where are you? your shift started 10 minutes ago**_

 **hey max listen i need you to sit down i have some bad news**

i take the time to go out to the lounge and put the phone on speaker after a few minutes max says

 _ **ok im sitting down now whats up? did you get arrested again?**_

 **yes but there's more this time my mom sent me to Roth academy**

 _ **she did what? i cant believe it this must be a joke**_

 **unfortunately max this is no joke im calling you from California**

 _ **oh my god i cant believe my best mechanic is in**_ **California**

 **max im not your best mechanic.**

 _ **you are but that's not the point right now. i want to know are you going to keep working on cars or are you going to give up?**_

 **of corse im going to keep working on cars its the one thing i love most but listen i have to go its late here and im really tired ill talk to you when i can**

 _ **ok bye**_

and with that the call was over. i hadn't realised that i was crying until i felt a tear run down my cheek so i quickly took off to my room before i was caught crying but it was too late i was too busy talking to max that i hadn't noticed that four was standing at the door listening. i stopped in my tracks when i saw him looking at me and angrily wiped my tears and started to walk past him. but he got in my way "what's wrong?" are the words i never thought someone like him would ask me but i knew i didn't want him to know why i was upset so i tried to push him out the way but he wouldn't budge. that didn't stop me from trying to get past him though i was actually nearly past him but he moved and i hit my head against the wall hard. i felt the all too familiar feeling of blood run down my head and it must be noticeable because four says "shit im sorry i didn't know you were going to get hurt let me take a look at that" his hand then went forward to my face and i didn't know what to do so i just stood there frozen.

* * *

four was really gentle with the gash on my head but now its stitched and got a plaster on it. its been two days since that happened and since then I've stayed in my room to avoid an awkward situation. but at lease one a day one of the boys will knock on my door to see if im okay i don't talk so i think they think im dead. i might as well be but unfortunately im not but i haven't eat or drank anything for the last two days. since i moved here my life has been a mess i lost my job that i was so happy about getting a few weeks back i lost my family and friends. im in a completely different school and don't know anyone here. my thoughts are interrupted by knocking at the door that's when i go silent i don't want them to worry but i also don't want them to continuously ask me what's wrong. "we know your in there please we don't even know your name" i think back to when we first met and realise they don't know my name and I know there's but still that's not going to make me open the d. then there is some muffled sounds out side the door and then i hear footsteps i know someone is still out there but i ignore them and walk to my bathroom lock the door and grab my razor. i pull up my sleeve to reveal my scared arm and start adding cuts several for being ugly, stupid, worthless and one big one for not being able to make friends. once im done with that arm i add the same cuts to the other arm i count how many cuts i added it it comes up to 39 in total i roll down my sleeves and walk into my room again nothing has changed except my door is open and i realise i have a lock so i close the door and lock it this time .

* * *

the school has given me a week to get used to the school then i will go the class and its been 3 days already and i still haven't left my room i think i might do it today but i don't know when the boys have class but i need to talk to them sometime so ill go out for breakfast and see if they are there hopefully they wont ask why i have locked my self away in my room.

 **ok im going to stop there for now but i will try to update tomorrow or later if not then sorry but for now this is goodbye**

 **justthatgirl2002**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys im back again im feeling a lot better now so I decided I would update again so here it is**

 **Tris the badass**

I quickly get up shower get dressed and do my hair. I didn't do much to it I just put it up into a high pony. I decided to wear a red long sleeved top that hugs my curves and some leggings once im at the door I hesitate to open it because of what might happen but still I have to go out sometime. once I open the door I can tell that the boys are still asleep not because there doors are closed but I can hear snoring coming from there rooms. I decide to take action on what I was going to do on my first day and prank them. I start with zeke because I heard he's the loudest snorer if I cant get the others I might as well get the easiest target but I get a better idea. I go into my room and get a blow up body I got from one of my friends as a joke. I pump up the blow up put a plain white mask on it and put it in the lounge holding a plain gun in its hand I point it to the corridor where they will come from then I make a mess quietly then when I have everything planned and ready I get some fake blood and put it on my chest so I looks like I've been shot the last thing I need to do is get a balloon and a needle to pop it with once that's done I decide its time it will be a few hours until they wake up but I have everything ready including the cameras I have hid around the room now its time. I smash the vase next to the guy then make it look like I've come out of my room. I stop where they would see me scream then pop the balloon and fall to the floor. I hope that this will work not even two minutes after I popped the balloon I hear the boys behind me whispering I don't catch much but what I do catch is "we have so see if the new girl is ok she could be hurt" this makes me smile there about to shit themselves. then I hear them coming closer and I hold my breath. I think there are falling for it because they Uriah says "oh my god she's dead" it takes all my energy not to laugh at this and I swallow it. then what looks lie four steps forward in front of me then starts to cautiously eye what seems to be the scene to see if there's anyway out. nothing but I accidently move and I can tell that zeke noticed and I quickly turn to face the boys Uriah is about to say something when I press my finger to my lips the boys then go back to the way they were before. I know if I don't do it soon I wont be able to do it at all so I quickly return to the state I was before and get ready to scare four. he gives me a oponitunity when he spreads his leg out to take a step forward but before he can I grab his ankle and say "boo" I don't believe it when he actually jumps.

Four looks so scared and this makes me laugh not a fake laugh but a real laugh they all look shocked when they see me laughing but once I stop I go over to the hidden cameras and stop the video they all look so mad I have a feeling something is about to happen so I lock all my cameras so they cant delete the footage but when the last camera is put down im tackled to the ground and tickled until I cant breath all I can do is laugh but they eventually stop and I stand up and they look at my chest and I get embarrassed then look to see what there looking at then I see the fake blood had ran down to into my top. _I need to change that_ I think and then i realise that I don't have a shirt to change into but I guess I can just wear my sports bra. I don't really care about my scares anymore I used to but then I realised something. its not any of there business so I take my top off and throw my top into the wash and go into the kitchen to make some cereal the boys are still in the living room looking shocked even four but I think that's because I just scared the shit out of him I walk back to the door that separates the living room and kitchen then say "Tris" they all look at me and what was once shock is now confusion four is the one to ask "what?" I thought he would of figured it out first but oh well I said Tris my name is Tris" they don't look too shocked or confused anymore.

* * *

its been a few hours since i scared four and my day so far has been great all we did was talk but since the boys are hanging out with there friends this evening I decided to go to the gym four told me about. Uriah had invited me to hang out with them but im only just getting used to 3 people I cant handle there friends as well so once I'm ready I leave for the gym. it wasn't really that hard to find it like a 5 minute walk away once i get to the gym I go straight to the punching bags and start to get all of my frustrations out but I pretend to be weak to see if anyone says anything and I was right a boy with green eyes says "I don't think you have a weak enough bag to punch there all too strong for you might as well give up now" he has a loud voice so everyone in the gym hears it and stops what there doing to see what's going on I like the fact that he said _I think_ so i know what to say i turn to face him "well then if you think I should give up then you obviously don't have a big enough brain to realise that I could beat you any day" then the whole crown laughs and I don't care at all but he stops laughing when he sees the serious face I have on " I highly doubt that you can beat _me_ " all I think of to get him to shut up is actually beat him "try me" is all I say then he walks off to a ring and I follow I see the crowd has followed as well and this time they have phones in there hands I look back at this boy and he punches me in the nose so its now bleeding and I know I will have a black eye as well he goes to hit me again but I block it and punch him in the stomach this kind of thing continues until I have enough of giving him hope then do a round house kick and nock him out. the whole crowd cheers and I just grab my stuff and head back to my room I still have a bloody nose so I will clean that up when I get back.

I open the door and see a circle and there heads all turn to me and gasp. four then gets up and comes towards me "what the hell happened I thought you were going to the gym?" he is obviously worried but I don't know why but he deserves a explanation I take a deep breath and start " I was at the gym and this bot thought I was too weak and doubted I could beat him in a fight so I said try me and we fought I won and left but he got a few punches on me" without another word I start to walk to my room but a hand on my shoulder stops me "listen I know you don't want to hang out but if you want to talk im here ok?" im seriously shocked on what he's saying so I just nod and walk back to my room.

 **hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me 2 hours to write and half and our to get all spelling mistakes fixed and im so tired but if this makes you happy I don't care but for now its goodbye**

 **justthatgirl2002**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris the badass**

tonight would have been like the last three nights if I hadn't been disturbed but a high pitched squealing coming from my door. I quickly turn around to find a average height tanned girl with short black hair and brown eyes. I really hate when people come in my room without permission so that puts me in a bad mood but what's makes it worse is what she says "O.M.G I thought that you would have at least half decent clothes but no you have these" she says as she hold up my jogging bottoms and hoodie. like seriously? she doesn't even know me and she's judging me who the fuck does she think she is?. I honestly don't care about what happens now so lets say what's on my mind "well _sorry_ your highness not everyone dresses like you and you'll just have to live with that how dare you judge the clothes I wear that's _my_ choice not your not anyone's but my choice so why don't you get the fuck out of my room before I make you". she looks frightened as hell its so funny but I wont show emotion. she slowly backs away and closes my door.

its now 12:03am and the people that were here earlier have just left I don't know what's happening outside my door but there's a lot of whispering and hushing each other but im too tired to care im in my desk chair facing my laptop which is on the book im writing. the book is about me and what its really like to have a hard child hood. since the girl came in I have written 2 chapters and am half way through writing chapter 11. my eyelids are starting to droop as I hear my door open "Tris?" I think its four but cant tell because im already half asleep my eyes are shut and normally at this stage people think im asleep but im not. I can hear footsteps coming my way then they stop suddenly they stop and I don't know what's happening until I hear four whisper "she's asleep in her desk chair" then I feel a presence near me and then the chair is moved and im in someone's arms. I can feel that we are walking around to somewhere. I fell a soft material underneath me and I know that someone is carrying me to bed. when I am fully on my bed the arms around me realise me and my cover is put around me and I can hear two pairs of footsteps walking away. then nothing and I fall into a blissful sleep...

 **hey guys I want to say sorry I haven't uploaded for a while but I've had a few family and medical problems but I will try my best to upload on a regular basis but for now goodbye**

 **justthatgirl2002**


	5. Chapter 5

**tris the badass**

 **omg guys its been too long I've been trying to get a hold of this laptop for a while now and I finally got it! yay so lets get to it!**

I wake up in a daze how did I get here? all the memories of last night come flooding back. who was it who carried me to my bed? and did I finish the chapter of my book last night? I go to my laptop and find the last line I was at last has been moved to a few chapters up who was reading my book? I chose to ignore this a go to eat breakfast. I shower and change into a long sleeved blood red top and some yoga pants and walk out of my room. no one was awake from the looks of things so I started getting ready for the gym. I was half way done making a cup of coffee when I heard a deep "hey" from right behind me. the close proximity made me jump and accidently drop my cup on the floor the glass shattering into a million pieces many flying into my legs. it hurt but I was already accustom to pain so it wasn't that bad.

"shit tris I'm so sorry I didn't mean to... shit your legs are bleeding ill go get the first aid kit" I actually thought it was four but turned out to be Uriah who was now frantically running around. four then decided to come in and make things even worse. " what the fuck is going on in here?" I just sigh and carefully step away from the broken glass around me "the idiot make me jump while I had a glass in my hands and I dropped it now he's running about because I got a tiny bit of glass in my leg its no big deal." I say like its nothing he immediately look at my legs and his eyes bulged. "uhh... tris that's a lot of blood.."

* * *

once we got _that_ situation under control I ended up not going to the gym. instead I sat on the couch watching Disney films. don't get me wrong I know im too old for them but I just love chilling back everyone in a while and singing till my hearts content. just as the credits for beauty and the beast came up I heard the door open and three male voices come in. the boys still have to go to class even if I don't so im stuck all by myself all day. Zeke jumps next to me on the couch and take a handful of my popcorn. "hey get your own" I say as I smack his hand "but trissy!" he wines "two things, one. shut up for once and two, if you call me trissy one more time I will be doing more than just smacking your hand" I glare at him and he cowers away from me. Uriah laughs behind me so I turn around and pinch him "oww tris what did I do?"

"you laughed" I say blankly and turn to go to my room. about an hour later there's a knock on my door so I finish the sentence im writing and go to the door. just as im about too open the door it opens and Uriah walks in "hey I-uhh...we were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner so we could get to know each other more" I take a second to think about it. seeing as we live with each other now we might as well get to know each other "sure ill be out in a second" he nods his head and walks out. I save my work and shut my laptop down and walk out of my room.

as I get to the living room i notice its only Zeke and Uriah "where's four?" I ask they both don't answer but I hear a "in here!" from the kitchen I go in the kitchen to see what he's up to and see four perfectly cooked pasta dishes four then turns around "dinners ready!" this should be fun...

 **hey so that's it for now you have no idea how much writers block I have at the moment but I can tell you guys that's this short chapter took about two days to complete. but I tried my hardest for you lot. until next time**

 **justthatgirl2002**


End file.
